


A Matter Of Trust (Convince Me)

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is searching for a way to save her childhood friend, Graham, from the Evil Queen's clutches, and she hopes that the infamous Captain Hook might be able to help her. Enchanted Forest AU. Written for CS Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Trust (Convince Me)

Clutching her cloak more tightly around her to cover the fine cut and cloth of her clothes and the jewels in her hair, Emma held her breath as she passed the sleeping guards - a little sprinkling of herbs in their ale had done the trick. If it were any other night, she might have admonished them for drinking on duty, but since it was a feast day and they was away from the festivities, perhaps she would have been lenient. Besides, their indulgence had made her night a lot easier.

The air in the dungeons was cold and frigid, but she barely felt it.

She was on a mission.

It had proved more difficult than expected to escape the watchful eye of her parents early in the night, especially since she  _knew_  they were trying to encourage her to meet every single eligible man there, so she'd bided her time, laughed and flirted, and when she'd begged an overindulgence of wine they hadn't questioned her as she'd excused herself. It was now the early hours of the morning, but that might prove better than if she'd left earlier anyway - no one would be down here to question her.

Her parents, King David and Queen Snow, ran a peaceful kingdom, and usually there were very few occupied cells in the dungeons below the castle, so Emma was quickly able to find the prisoner that she was searching for. The pirate.

She hadn't been there when they'd brought him in, but her brother had. Henry had been near the gate when the guards had marched him in, and had told her all about it in excited whispers at dinner the night before. How he'd walked in the middle of the group of guards, his wrists bound behind his back but his shoulders straight and his head held high.

Emma would have been intrigued anyway, but once Henry had mentioned that the man had a hook in the place of his left hand, she hadn't stopped thinking of him. She'd heard of Captain Hook, a man with a ridiculously high success rate and therefore incredibly loyal crew, and now somehow he'd turned up in the dungeons beneath her home, just when she'd started to get desperate.

If anyone could help her find the Wishing Star, it would be him.

She'd been familiar with magic since she was a child, and wasn't afraid of it, but she'd been taught she the moment that she could understand the concept, that all magic came with a price. She'd recently decided that any price would be worth it, to retrieve what she'd lost. It had been two months since the Evil Queen Regina had kidnapped her childhood friend right out from under her nose, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him suffer under her influence any longer. He'd been her best friend for over twenty years, since before she could walk. When the regular methods of negotiation had been laughed off, and her parents had put off a rescue mission  _again_  under the excuse of needing more time to plan, more information, she'd turned to the Blue Fairy.

She knew that with magic there was the good kind and bad, and the Blue Fairy had assured her that the Wishing Star would be only as pure as the wish of her heart. Emma didn't know about purity - she wasn't her mother - but she did know that she wanted nothing more than to get her best friend back, and this was the way to do it.

Taking the lantern from the hook on the wall, she unshielded it slightly to let out a little more light, and turned the final corner to where she knew Captain Hook would be.

She could see very little through the bars except shadows; only a lumpy figure on the hard bed in the corner told her that the cell wasn't empty like the others. At first she thought he might be asleep - it was late, after all - and she crept forward with careful, quiet steps, caught between not wanting to draw his attention and needing it. Bending at the waist, she placed the lantern on the ground and then straightened, but still hesitated. Resting her hand gently on the bars to remind herself that they were there - at least until she decided to remove them - she took a deep breath, but he startled her by speaking first.

'I'd not expected visitors so late at night,' he said, and she was surprised not to hear a gruff voice, but something light and lilting. There was also no hint of sleep - he'd been awake when she'd arrived. Slowly, his head turned in her direction, though she still couldn't make out more than his rough outline. 'Or at all, and especially none so lovely. Are you here to distract me from my fate?'

 _Was he really...?_  'I'm not here for your entertainment,' she snapped, her mouth twisting around the word. This was off to a great start - already he thought lowly of her, and she hadn't even managed a word yet. She had to keep her temper in check. She watched him warily as he slowly got to his feet, took a few steps toward the bars, but didn't come close enough to reach through them - smart man.

'You're here to get an eyeful of pirate? Of danger?' The way his tongue rolled around the word was practically sinful, but she didn't let herself react to him. 'Is the life of the nobility too boring, even with your fancy balls?'

The scorn in his voice was enough to make her hackles rise, but it was his words that startled her. 'How did you -' His head tilted down and she followed his gaze, angrily tugging her cloak to cover the skirts of her dress that had slipped through the gap.

Was that really all he thought she was? A prostitute, or else a noblewoman here for some cheap excitement? 'If you can bite your tongue for longer than a breath, I'll tell you about how I want to let you go. If you can show me I can trust you,' she added quickly, annoyed at herself that she'd let slip her intentions so quickly.

She saw the outline of his shoulders tense, and wished she could have seen his face. 'You're either very rebellious or very stupid,' he said softly, all traces of humour gone. 'Or perhaps you just want something very badly. Why should I believe that a girl in a fancy dress can secure my freedom? Why should  _I_ trust  _you_?'

Was she so easy to read? Squaring her own shoulders, Emma lifted her chin, drawing on all of the confidence that she had. She wasn't afraid of him, but she also didn't want him to know how much she wanted his help. She'd considered lying to him, pretending to be just a lower noble, but she thought that with the truth, she might garner a little respect from him. And besides, she was more than willing to prove to him that she wasn't just some flighty, naive royal to be used and then taken advantage of.

'My name is Emma,' she told him, her voice clear and strong. 'My parents are the King and Queen, but I need something that money and influence won't buy.'

'And that is?' he asked evenly, showing no surprise at her station.

'My business, until I decide to let you go or not,' she said firmly. 'You'll tell me why you're in here.'

Finally, he stepped forward, just enough for the light to touch his face, and she had to bite back her surprise. His handsome face matched the smoothness of his voice, accentuated by the stubble coating his cheeks and jaw. But what struck her were his eyes - blue and bright, and looking at her as though he saw straight through her.

 _I'm not afraid of you_ , she thought loudly.

The corner of his lip twitched.

'I've heard of you,' she said, and continued quickly when his small smile turned into a smug grin. 'If you're so good, then why did you get caught?'

The grin faded into a scowl, but it was more than that - the sharp playfulness in his gaze vanished instantly, his face now guarded and cautious. 'Myself and my crew were minding our own business, enjoying our spoils in a tavern not far outside your city here, when we were set upon by your guards. The rest of the crew got away, but I was distracted.'

'By?' she prompted.

'I came across a man I've been searching for. A beast.'

A man  _and_  a beast? But somehow, she believed him: no matter how high his guard, he wasn't able to completely hide the contempt in his voice.

There was something there, something she could use. She had the feeling that he wouldn't share much more information as willingly, but perhaps she could goad it out of him. 'Am I supposed to pity you, that my guards stopped you harassing some poor man?'

And just like that, there was fire in his eyes. He shifted as though he'd meant to step toward her and stopped himself, but she did notice his jaw clench. 'That man is  _not_  -' He broke off, turned away, and paced the short distance across the room, disappearing back into the shadows. She watched as his shoulders raised and fell with a deep breath, his left arm outstretched to lean against the stone wall.

'You lied, just before,' she said with calm confidence. 'I don't think you're here to do the city harm like my mother and her captain believe. But I don't think that your visit here is innocent, either. Tell me, and I'll let you out.'

'You'll release me from one prison and keep me bound in your service?' he said without turning around, his voice low and sceptical. 'I fail to see the true benefit,  _Your Highness._ '

So, there'd be no advantageous respect for her position - she shouldn't have been surprised, but she could still make it work. She'd get him on her side anyway, and doing it without the help of her title would be so much more satisfying. Most of the time, she knew how to use her position to get what she wanted, but things were much more fulfilling when she stood on her own two feet.

'I'll not hold you to me, once my mission is complete,' she promised him. 'I'll give you a reward for your assistance.' She hesitated, then pushed forward, being careful of her wording. 'As long as it brings no harm to any of my people, I vow to assist you in completing your own task - the one you were arrested for. Now, tell me, and we can be on our way.'

Slowly, the pirate turned, stepping forward until the light from the lantern touched his face again. He looked intrigued, but Emma wasn't sure if it was by her or her offer. 'I'm seeking revenge on the man who took my hand,' he said, raising his left arm and tugging at the sleeve of his shirt so she could see the leather brace in the place of hand and wrist. His voice was cold and distant.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she drew her lip between her teeth, considering him, wanting to make sure that she was certain. Of course she was certain - her instincts were almost never wrong - but she knew that she'd have to be careful with this man. He wasn't lying, not quite, nor was he being completely honest. 'That's not it,' she said slowly, watching for his reaction. She noted the twitch in his temple with satisfaction. 'Not entirely. If you won't be honest with me, then I'll be on my way.'

Bending down, she grabbed the handle of the lantern and by the time she straightened, Hook was standing immediately before her, a foot of air and a row of inch thick bars the only things between them. 'Wait,' he said, his voice tight.

Lifting the lantern to eyelevel to get the best look at his face, she held his gaze firmly. 'Convince me,' she said simply.

He looked back at her just as unflinchingly, silent for a few breaths. 'I will take revenge on the man who killed my love,' he said, his tone soft and oh, so deadly. 'He tore her heart out of her chest and crushed it in front of me, and I was almost close enough to drive my hook into his heart - until your guards showed up.'

There was so much bitterness in his voice, and so much anger, that she almost missed the pain that tinged his voice, but not quite. It was enough to convince her - he was telling the truth, and she didn't think he'd mean her harm.

Not directly, anyway, but she had a feeling that if she stood in the way of his revenge...

'That's settled, then,' she said. 'I'll give you your freedom, you'll help me find the object that I seek, and then I'll help you find the man that you're after. Do you accept?'

His body relaxed, but his eyes remained wary. 'What makes you think that I need your help?'

She was well aware that it was likely that he wouldn't need her help to escape, but she'd expected that question and had prepared for it. Hopefully he was sentimental. 'Well I'm not certain that you do, Captain,' she said lightly. 'But I'm intending to leave now, with or without you, and I'd hoped not to be too presumptuous by retrieving your belongings for you.' Flicking back her cloak, she revealed the sword belt fastened around her waist, quite at odds with her pale blue gown, but rather useful with the cutlass sheathed there. Placing the lantern back on the ground, she took the cell door keys that she'd stolen from the guard station with one hand, and held up his hook with her other. 'What'll it be? I'd be such a hassle to return it to the guards, but I just can't leave it here with you, either...'

She'd expected to be annoyed, and so was surprised at the reluctant smile ghosting his lips. 'Well played, love,' he said, and he did genuinely sound a little impressed. 'Might I know what object I'm to help you acquire?'

'I'll tell you when we're out of here,' she said, suddenly aware of how much time they'd been talking. They still had to get out of the dungeons, then the castle, then the city, without being spotted, and she wasn't sure how much time was left before someone might check on the guards. 'Are you in or not?'

She barely waited for his short nod before she had the key in the lock, gritting her teeth at the groan the door made as she pushed it inwards. Hook had stepped back to give her space to open the door, and now he stepped forward again, hand extended for his hook. Before he could move far, Emma closed the distance between them and grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pushing him back against the wall. Knowing that the element of surprise would only get her so far against his superior strength, she quickly shifted the grip on his hook, pressing the tip of it against his neck.

Her body was pressed against his, which felt just as tense as she was, but at least he wasn't trying to struggle. 'I just want to make one thing clear before we leave,' she said quietly, her face close to his. 'I am _not_  a woman to be taken advantage of. I am  _not_ some bored princess looking for excitement. And do not even  _think_  of turning on me, because I will slit your throat before you even decide how much you want for ransom. Are we clear?'

After a moment he started shaking, and she frowned in confusion before she realised that he was laughing. 'Oh, darling,' he said, his voice low in her ear. 'You're going to be far too much fun to give up to ransom, I assure you.'

They made it out of the dungeons with no troubles, the two of them walking side by side because Emma wasn't sure how she felt about letting him walk behind her and out of her sight. She'd given him his hook but advised him not to wear it just yet (it was rather conspicuous), and had kept his sword at her hip until she retrieved her own.

She'd have liked to take the servants passageway, but they weren't likely to be empty at this time of night with guests still in the castle, and her presence was more likely to be noticed if she was in a place that she wouldn't normally be. It was only a short walk from the entrance of the dungeons to the hidden gate through the gardens that she intended to use, but her heart was pounding in her ears the whole time.

She was foolish for thinking that they'd make it without any trouble.

They had almost reached one of the direct entryways from the castle to the gardens when the sound of drunken laughter reached her ears and her breath caught in her throat. The laughter and footsteps were coming from the gardens and heading toward them. There were no rooms for them to hide in, and if they turned back it was just as likely that they'd run into someone else.

If the wrong person saw her and noticed who she was with...

'I can't believe this,' she muttered, grabbing Hook by the arm and pulling him into a nearby alcove. 'Put your arms around me,' she ordered.

His eyebrows shot up. 'What?'

'Just -' She tugged on his arms, backing herself into the corner with his back to the corridor. His arms snaked around her waist and she pulled him closer with one arm around his back at the other around his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his neck. 'Don't move,' she whispered. 'I can't be seen.'

He didn't say anything, just pressed her further into the wall, and she was grateful for the lack of comment. She wondered what they looked like, snuggling together in public. Would his clothes pass more than the casual glance? She knew he was wearing a shirt and vest, but nothing so formal as one would wear to a ball at the castle, and she was fairly sure that his tight leather pants would attract attention.

'You're breathing too heavily,' he murmured in her ear.

'I -'

He cut her off with his mouth against hers, his lips parting to swallow her gasp of surprise. He didn't give her a chance to protest, kissing her deeply and roughly. Her first reaction was to push him away, but his grip on her only tightened and she realised that doing so would only draw more attention to them. It was a good idea.

It was a terrible idea. But...

She could tell by the way that his mouth moved against hers that he was well practiced, and there was no way that she was going to let him believe that she was otherwise. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him closer, giving back just as good as she got.

He tasted like rum, and she wondered how he'd managed to get a hold of that from his cell, but the thought was quickly driven from her mind when his teeth nipped at her lower lip teasingly, and she was not at all responsible for the low moan that got caught in her throat.

He definitely heard it though, from the way his hips jerked forward - she couldn't feel much through the multiple layers of her skirts, but the idea that she was affecting him...

... Was entirely inappropriate.

Even so, it took her a few more seconds to realise that she could no longer hear footsteps or laughter or talking, and she quickly pushed Hook away, sucking in air as she glanced around them quickly. They were alone again, the people that she'd heard having apparently passed them without notice. She wasn't sure they'd be so lucky again.

'Hurry,' she said without looking at Hook, straightening her dress as she darted down the remainder of the corridor and out into the night, trusting him to follow her because she didn't dare turn back to him.

He'd probably be able to see the flush of her cheeks just by the light of the lanterns hanging in the gardens, and she simply wouldn't allow him to know that he'd affected her.

She felt a little smug that his breathing sounded as laboured as hers did.

It took a few minutes to walk from the castle entrance to the gardens to the hidden gate that she intended to use, but she didn't dare risk running. Hook said nothing, but she paid careful attention to quiet footsteps behind her, hoping that she could trust him to keep his word. She couldn't keep such a careful eye on him for the entirety of their journey. She could feel his eyes on her, though, and it unnerved her in a way that she couldn't quite explain.

Emma had hidden a pack in the bushes along the walkway not too far from the gate, and she breathed a sigh of relief to find that it was still there. At the end of the walkway was the gate, and the only way to it was the way they'd come. Now, she faced a dilemma that she apparently hadn't thought through as well as she should have, and was made all the worse for the fact that she could still taste the pirate on her lips.

'Stand there,' she said, pointing to a space a few feet away from her. 'And turn around.'

When he didn't say anything, she made herself look at him, trying to appear anything but reluctant. His eyebrow was raised, amusement in his eyes, and she felt something shift inside her when she couldn't help but notice his slightly swollen lips. 'Just do it,' she said, pulling a shirt and her riding breeches from the pack. 'I can hardly leave in this dress, and I need you to keep watch for me.'

His other eyebrow shot up, leaving him looking surprised and more than a little smug. She was sure that her cheeks couldn't burn any hotter. 'Keep watch  _for_  you?' he asked, his voice quiet, but she had a feeling that it was more likely for effect than for a need to keep quiet. She didn't like the alternative that he was implying.

'That was not an  _open invitation,_ back there,' she hissed.

His head tilted to one side, his grin fading before becoming more intrigued. 'Oh, I didn't expect as much, and I'll not take it as so.' He turned around, his back straight. She paused for a moment, watching him as he removed his hook from his belt with his right hand and attached it to the brace on his left wrist. There was an audible click as he twisted it into place, followed by a short sigh of relief. 'However, should you wish to continue where we left off, you'll just let me know, aye?'

She scowled at his back as she stripped off her gown, relieved that she'd had the presence of mind to select a dress for the night that she was able to get out of herself - there was  _no way_  that she could have asked for his help, especially not now. She barely took her eyes off of him, lest she miss him trying to sneak a look at her. Tucking her shirt into the waist of her breeches, she took an extra minute to pull the pins out of her hair, ridding herself of her elaborate style and twisting her hair into a quick braid, fastening it with a plain length of cord that she'd pulled out of the pack.

There was no keeping the dress, nor the slippers that she'd now traded for boots. Scrunching it into a ball, she hid it at the base of one of the bushes, scooping dirt over it to hide the colour. She had no doubt that it wouldn't be too long before the gardeners found it, but any head start to their journey would be a bonus. Aside from the clothes that she now wore, the pack was filled with food fit for travelling, two skins of water, a few other necessities, and some coin in small denominations. She had no idea how long she'd be gone for, but she had prepared herself the few ways that she could.

The sound of feet shuffling reached her ears, and she looked up to see Hook turning back toward her. She didn't miss the way his eyes roved over her, lingering on her legs now that they weren't hidden by the heavy skirts of her ball gown, but the look on her face must have been enough to convince him to keep his comments to himself.

Along with the pack, she'd taken one of the swords from the armoury, and once she had that belted around her waist, she returned Hook's to him. 'I'm sure that you've a plan to get us out of the city,' he said from behind her as she walked up to the gate, peeling off the vines that made it look in disrepair. 'But it would be an advantage to know exactly where we're going after that.'

'I don't know where we're going,' she told him bluntly. 'That's what you're here for. As for after that, well, I suppose that depends on exactly how the magic works.'

'All right then.' He followed her through the gate without pause at the mention of magic, and waited or her to disguise the gate again. She couldn't do it as well from this side, but she what she could to make it appear undisturbed. 'And what magic is this, that you think I can find it for you? What do you mean to do with it?'

Still cautious of how close they were to the threat of discovery, Emma nodded her head forward, and didn't answer until they were a few streets away from the castle. The night air was cold, but she barely felt it between the cloak around her shoulders and the adrenalin pumping through her veins. 'The Evil Queen has kidnapped a friend of mine,' she said, pausing in the middle of the street, 'and I fear he is cursed... or worse.' Her throat felt suddenly tight, but she drew on anger instead of distress, knowing it would suit her better. 'She won't return him for anything my family can offer her, so I intend to steal him back. I intend to use to Wishing Star... if I can find it.'

For the first time, a hint of doubt crept into her mind, but it disappeared when his face dissolved into a grin. 'Aye, I know where to find it. Or rather, where to find who is in possession of it. Come,' he said, a new spring in his step as he started walking down the road once more. 'My ship will be anchored a few miles from your harbour.'

'You were expecting to escape,' she said, unsurprised.

His shoulder lifted in a shrug. 'Of course. They'll no doubt be surprised to see me arriving so soon, and in such company -' he threw her a wink, which she promptly ignored '- but they'll be waiting for me. The Jolly will be able to take us where we need to go.'

'And where's that?' she asked, unable to deny the thrill of excitement that went through her at the idea of the adventure that she was about to embark on. Sailing with pirates, in search of a magical star. 'Who are we searching for?'

He glanced at her over his shoulder again as they walked, a glint in his eyes.

'Blackbeard.'


End file.
